


ColoDust Drabble

by MonsterInDaBerth



Series: Super-Strengthed Sexy Times [2]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Exhibitionism, F/M, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterInDaBerth/pseuds/MonsterInDaBerth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I kinda forgot to upload X3 so here's a lil something something about Angel Dust and Colossus about to get down and dirty after a rough training session~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	ColoDust Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, and yet I can't seem to write my other story that I've been procrastinating on for about 2 months DX

Angel Dust groaned from the growing ache between her legs. The heat from Colossus’ erection made her face blush. All the adrenaline left over from sparing had led to them grinding and making out on the training room floor. 

When his left hand gripped her ass she couldn't muffle her small gasp in time. Colossus’ chest heaved from chuckling and lack of breath. He would be lying he said he hadn't thought of doing this: ravaging his newest fellow X-Men member on the nearest sturdy object. Granted, he wanted somewhere private and enclosed. The training gym where anyone could just walk in was the furthest from his mind. 

“Mmh, Angel--hah, Angel,” he tried to separate their lips with all the willpower he could muster but found that he didn't want to pull away. “Mmm, what?” Irritated that their kiss was interrupted Angel Dust turned her attention to his neck. 

“We should find - hah - better place to continue further,” he wanted to stand and leave with Angel in tow but his hand refused to leave her round ass. Not to mention that his hips seemed to mindlessly grind against hers without his permission.

“Or we could fuck right here --” she gave a sinful grind against his clothed cock making him groan lowly. “-- and whoever walks in will be subjected to a hot as hell show.” Had Angel not have sucked roughly under Colossus’ jaw and stroked his cock teasingly he might have been able to resist. Might have.

A tight squeeze on her ass and light kiss on her temple was taken as an agreement. Angel's lips parted as her cargo pants were slowly taken off. “Hurry up before I melt into the goddamn floor.” She said bluntly, the room was starting to tilt side to side as her body heat rose. 

He contained his amusing from staring at his pupil’s reddening face. However it was his turn to turn crimson when he discovered that Angel Dust decided to go commando that day.

His large finger was originally supposed to tease her though her X-Men grade A undergarments but was now inside of her hot pussy. Colossus was undeterred and pushed in deeper. 

“Ngh! Oh, fuck…” her groans soon lowered in volume as Colossus's lips covered hers. Angel Dust was able to bite a dent unto his lower lip, sucking hard enough that if he had actual skin it would certainly be bruised. 

With Colossus' mouth open from slight pain Angel took the chance to further assault his mouth. However before they could get anywhere else the doorhandle that led into the gym began to jiggle. 

“Well, fuck.” Angel Dust mumbled as Colossus stayed frozen with his hand still inside of her. She wished him luck as she locked her arms around his neck, wondering what his excuse would be to explain this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg Angel's evil ^u^ Don't worry, folks, I'll make sure to finish the other fanfic cuz if I don't I'll shoot myself in the foot (there's no excuse for this laziness besides me being....well, a piece of shit) X3


End file.
